


And Goes out like a Lamb

by DimensionSlip



Series: Guardian Moon Comes in like a Lion [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Azure Moon Route, Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Feral Dimitri, Fluff, Intercrural Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionSlip/pseuds/DimensionSlip
Summary: Dimitri suddenly realizes the nature behind all those smoldering looks he keeps exchanging with Felix.





	And Goes out like a Lamb

Soon enough, Felix succumbs to sleep, leaving Dimitri alone with his thoughts. He forces himself to leave the room long enough to tell the others that Felix awoke. At Ingrid's insistence, he cleans himself and actually eats a proper meal, too. But as soon as that's over, he's right by Felix's bedside again, and so he remains until they're cleared to return to the monastery.

Where Felix will definitely hear about Dimitri decking Rodrigue. Rodrigue was still only able to eat soft foods upon arrival, and the story just ended up eventually leaking out. No one has the guts to tease Dimitri about it, but Felix will likely be on the receiving end of a couple "he must really like you" little quips.

Not that Dimitri would care if someone were to poke fun at him instead of Felix. There's no denying that the bond between them has been reforged. They're frequently together, not unlike when they were children—but this time it's Dimitri who grows anxious when they're apart. Since Felix isn't cleared for training and is terribly bored anyway, he doesn't mind Dimitri's company. But even though Dimitri is perfectly pleasant and seems like his old self whenever he's with Felix, he starts reverting whenever Felix isn't by his side. Dimitri's attachment is definitely taking an unhealthy turn, and since Felix is never around to see it, he unwittingly feeds it by spending so much time with Dimitri.

As plans to retake the Kingdom start to take form, Felix is finally given the all-clear to exercise again. Though Dimitri is wary of hurting Felix, he remembers Felix saying that they'll both need to become strong enough that Felix won't have a need to take a blow like that for him again. So he invites him to spar, with the stipulation that Felix refrains from fussing at him for holding back a little until his injuries are entirely healed and he's back in fighting form. Since Dimitri isn't giving it his all, he has more time to think than usual during the match.

And suddenly, he realizes the nature behind all those smoldering looks they keep exchanging.

It's definitely something he's going to have to spend some time thinking about. But since he runs Felix ragged while they're training, he puts it momentarily to the side.

* * *

The road back to Garreg Mach is taxing for Felix in many ways, but it's nothing compared to what he had to deal with when they complete the journey back.

On their march back, all he had to deal with was being essentially an invalid, needing a good amount of assistance as they walked back. While his wound turned out not to be fatal, the paralysis agent the blade was coated with turned out to be the type that didn't play well with white magic in the long run. As such, they had to leave it to heal naturally, thus severely limiting Felix's activities for the next two weeks. It was embarrassing, having to ride the convoy part of the way when the poison left him sluggish and exhausted, but for what it's worth, none of his companions poked fun at his weakness. Small mercies, but a thing Felix wouldn't call reassuring.

That's for the trip back home. Back in the monastery, Felix had to deal with that, and rumors flying around. At first, he simply laughed them off. His father getting decked by Dimitri of all people is a story to tell the ages, something he thinks the old man had long coming—even if Felix expected himself to be the first to throw a punch. But by the time the "he must really like you" jokes came, he is no longer laughing, especially when the insinuation causes his cheeks to burn an unflattering color, himself plagued with thoughts he never would have otherwise considered. Sure, it is nice having his best friend back, but their relationship is totally nothing like that!

Thankfully, an excellent distraction comes in the form of a spar, a thing that felt like ages ago since he had done it. And while he's far from competitive, a good workout is a good workout, and Felix by the end of it, is in an amenable mood.

"I think that should be enough for now," Dimitri says, somewhat out of breath. "We should get cleaned up. You do not have a full range of motion yet, do you? I'll get your back for you."

"Yeah, I'd... appreciate that," Felix says, panting, red with exhaustion. "We can have a longer one next time."

Dimitri procures a waterskin, taking a couple of sips before offering it to Felix. Felix accepts it gratefully, emptying the whole skin in one go.

"I'll be looking forward to it," Dimitri says.

Felix is pensive as he brings the waterskin down, brows creasing as he looks down and watches the rapid rise and fall of his chest. If he's getting this exhausted with Dimitri clearly holding back, then he clearly has some way to go before he's back in shape. And with plans in motion to take back the Kingdom, it feels important more than ever that he does.

"Sorry," Felix says, gesturing towards the now empty skin, "Didn't expect myself to get that tired."

Dimitri glances away, holding his hand out for the empty skin, which Felix hands back without ceremony.

"That poison did severely limit your ability to move around. It isn't surprising that you are not up to par yet."

Felix sighs at the reminder. With a little pump of his fist, Dimitri looks at Felix again.

"I'll just have to beat you back into shape."

"I'll be counting on you for that," Felix says, smiling despite himself. 

"Well, a good soak will have you ready to try again that much sooner," Dimitri says, his gaze towards the exit. "Shall we?"

"Yeah."

Content for now, Felix leads the way to the bath in companionable silence. By the time they reach the place, they've cooled down, ready to take the bath they very much needed at that point.

Despite the rumors that had swirled about them the past week, Felix doesn't hesitate at all to strip, fast and methodical as usual about the process. It does help that they are currently the only two people occupying the bathhouse, what with most people having dinner at the moment.

After a quick shower and shampoo, he settles himself on one of the bath stools, waiting for Dimitri to finish up so he can take care of his back. Hopefully, allowing this would get Dimitri to calm a bit—Felix did notice him getting way too antsy as of late, and the last thing that Felix needed was for his friend to forever treat him like a delicate flower just because he couldn't reassure himself properly regarding Felix's state.

* * *

Dimitri, on the other hand, is a little more anxious about getting undressed—but this time, it's the temptation to look at Felix that has his stomach twisting itself into knots. He can't help but feel guilty for allowing Felix to strip like this when he clearly has no clue how Dimitri feels, but he's also too scared of losing his friendship to say anything.

So he just strips and washes as well, trying to keep his eyes to himself until Felix is settled.

At least the marks on Felix's back distract him. Dimitri settles on a stool behind him, brushing Felix's hair out of the way. He lathers up his hands instead of a washcloth, wanting to feel for himself that Felix is healing properly.

Dimitri is quiet as he works, and his hands are gentle. All things considered, Felix really is healing well. The cut itself is basically healed over, a short, pink line between Felix's shoulder blades. With time, it'll simply fade, not even leaving a scar. Felix just needs to get moving to work out the kinks and improve his stamina again. But Dimitri still can't completely banish the scene from that dream, with Felix being the one to shield him as he fled the capital instead of Dedue—

He can't lose him. He just can't. If he loses Felix too, he fears he'll never recover, that he'll end up pushing everyone away to prevent them from laying down their lives for a monster. Without stopping to think about it, Dimitri wraps his arms around Felix and pulls him back against his chest, taking a shuddering breath.

As expected, Felix tenses at the contact, and after a moment, interrupts the silence that falls over them with an exhale.

"...That's not my back," Felix says softly, though makes no move to pull away.

It's not his back, but Dimitri can't bring himself to pull away, not even after Felix calls him out. He lowers his head to Felix's shoulder, attempting to calm himself down.

"I know. I—I'm sorry, just let me stay like this for a little while…"

Like this, with Felix warm and solid in his arms, it's far easier to shut out the image of Glenn. Glenn, with eyes that bore straight through him, whispering that Dimitri can't let Felix die for him like Glenn did.

"...I'm not going anywhere," Felix says, hanging his head as he remains where he is.

Dimitri truly does believe that Felix doesn't intend to go anywhere. Even when he was utterly disgusted with the monstrous creature Dimitri had become, he never abandoned him completely. He can trust Felix—it's the rest of the world that's the problem. Far too many things could snatch him away without warning. Knowing that the battles they face will only get more fierce from here on out terrifies him. Felix is an extremely skilled fighter, too, so there's no good reason for Dimitri to order him to stay away from the front lines.

Just for a moment, he mulls over what it would be like if Felix's injury wasn't healing so smoothly. He pushes the thought away.

Though Dimitri still feels sick remembering the moment Felix fell, he does feel calmer after a minute or so passes. He pulls away, cupping water in his hands to rinse Felix's back with.

"Sorry," he says once more.

* * *

"...You don't have to apologize."

Perhaps, if Felix knew of the dark thoughts that crossed Dimitri's mind that moment, he wouldn't have said that, and what is to come. But all he sees is a good friend yearning for reassurance, a friend whose scars run so deep that he continues to be burdened by the fear of loss. And Felix, despite what he might say, aches for the friend before him. It's by no means a foreign feeling, and in fact is a part of himself that Felix acknowledges every so often. But instead of wallowing in it, he has learned to hone his blade in the name of it, made it into his reason for strength.

It seems to him that Dimitri has not found a way to cope with it outside of reassuring himself with Felix's presence. And Felix, caught in the moment, realizes that he doesn't mind being Dimitri's support for however long he needs.

_After all, that's what friends are for._

"Do it as many times as you need to," he continues, voice softer as he recalls the rumors once more. Should he be allowed to pursue that train of thought? And if he does, what will he find at the end of it?

"Thank you. But perhaps it might be best if we were to get into the tub now. We'll catch a chill sitting out like this."

"Yeah."

Once Dimitri is done rinsing his back, Felix rises to his feet, and despite the night chill in the air, feels warm as he makes his way to the tub of hot water. He manages to get there without incident, slipping in to soak in the warm water with his thoughts for company.

And well, Dimitri, who had followed him and settled nearby. Dimitri isn't pressed against his side, but he is slightly closer than one tends to sit when fully nude in a bathtub. A fact that causes Felix to redden slightly. To be fair, he did just say that Dimitri could reassure himself as much as he needed to.

Dimitri tilts his head back with a soft sigh, attempting to gather his messy locks so he can keep them off of his neck.

"I really should cut some of this off... or I suppose I could grow it out enough to pull it back."

"I... think it's fine the way it is." Felix says, sighing contentedly as the warm water envelops his body. Something really has to be said about warm baths after a good spar, and whoever thought of the idea first certainly had their mind in the right place.

Felix absently runs a hand through his own hair as well. "Though if you do grow it out, I suppose I can teach you some ways to keep it off your face."

"It is not as if I will have a need for a neat and tidy appearance any time soon."

Dimitri stretches out his hand, brushing his fingertips over the shorter hairs by the nape of Felix's neck. Goosebumps rise in the wake of Dimitri's touch, with Felix's cheeks already tinged red from the heat. A small mercy given how the gesture causes a rush of blood to his face.

"How you kept it up before would probably work," Dimitri says, "What you do now seems a little complex."

"...Yeah."

Felix's thumb brushes momentarily against Dimitri's hand as Felix pulls his hand out of his hair. This is... simply Dimitri's way of reassuring himself, is it not? Yet he can't help but feel there's something more to this gesture—or is he simply reading too much into it?

"Still, you're going to need to keep it off your face during battle," Felix says, closing his eyes briefly as he hangs his head, "That can get quite annoying."

* * *

"It mostly hangs on my right side, so I typically do not notice it."

And Dimitri likes having it there, honestly. It doesn't exactly obscure the eyepatch, but it does make it stand out a little less.

Felix's skin is soft and warm, and he finds himself drawn to the way goosebumps trail after his fingers. Something inside him stirs seeing Felix react to his touch, and Dimitri has a sudden impulse to lean in and press a kiss to his neck. He inhales quickly as he pulls his hand away, staring resolutely at the rim of the tub. It would be taking advantage of him to do something like that right now, wouldn't it?

"That's fair," Felix says, exhaling.

A small pause follows as Dimitri feels Felix's gaze on him, no doubt studying him intently.

"Is something the matter?" Felix asks. 

Dimitri shakes his head, trying to hide how flustered he is without much success.

"Nothing we need to worry about right now."

That Felix apparently has no clue what might be "wrong" tells Dimitri that he absolutely shouldn't be addressing this right now. Is he really reading this wrong? It feels like there's something between them every now and then when their eyes meet, but... he has been spending a lot of time with Felix.

"...It doesn't seem that way to me." 

_Why is he stuck on this now?!_ No matter how Dimitri looks at it, giving or receiving any sort of confession while stark naked in the tub is mortifying. What if it all went wrong? They would both just have to awkwardly sit there until one of them worked up the nerve to climb out right in front of the other...

No, this would be a terrible time. Unfortunately, Dimitri can't think of anything to say to deflect the comment. He stares dumbly at Felix for a moment with wide eyes. Then, he abruptly gets to his feet.

"Wait—"

As soon as Dimitri hears that awkward splash of water, he reacts on instinct, quickly orienting himself to catch Felix and steady him. But as soon as the brief rush of fear that Felix might crack his head open fades, his focus shifts to all the places their bodies are touching—chest to chest, one of Felix's legs between his—

His cheeks color impressively as Dimitri finds himself completely at a loss for words. All he can do is stare, holding his breath.

* * *

One moment, the world was blurring around him.

The next moment, Felix is in Dimitri's arms, heart pounding against his ribcage at the near miss—

Then he realizes how close they are, where his leg is at the moment, and the next thing he knows, he burns.

He doesn't know. He doesn't know if he's burning due to shame, or due to the proximity of their bodies. They are all natural reactions to the occurrence, and yet, at the same time, all his mind could focus on is how crimson Dimitri is that moment as he stares back, how temptingly soft his lips look as Felix finds himself hovering close—

_—Wait, what?_

Felix inhales sharply, tearing his eyes away from Dimitri as he takes a moment to right himself without pulling away. Why now? Why him, of all people? Deep down, he knows Dimitri is beloved to him, but for it to be this kind of attraction... It's something he's never dared to consider, far from his thoughts as he spent most of his waking days actively resenting the man that Dimitri had become.

But with the way things are now, with the way they've been spending time with each other... It no longer feels like a far away consideration, especially when he's wrapped in Dimitri's steadying embrace like this.

"Are—are you still feeling faint?"

"A little," Felix says, breathless as he rests his head against Dimitri's shoulder. In truth, he does feel a little light-headed, but whether it's due to his dizzy spell or something else is a matter that remains to be seen, a thought he pushes aside in favor of sinking into Dimitri's warmth.

Felix can feel Dimitri's heart racing against his. His stomach knots as he ponders what it means, as with the way Dimitri's hands slide from Felix's shoulders down to his waist, following the slight curve.

"We should... go ahead and get out, then. Your circulation might still be a little off."

But before he could make heads or tails of the matter, Dimitri abruptly stops and speaks, words that somehow have Felix cursing inwardly, wishing they were never said.

"I... suppose."

His throat... feels tight, heavy with unsaid words. Despite his words, he doesn't move from where he is at all, curious to see where Dimitri is going with this.

Despite being the one to suggest it, Dimitri makes no move to let him go. Felix closes his eyes as Dimitri brushes away some stray hair from his cheek, still unable to find the words to express his feelings then. It's terrifying, discovering he might be attracted to his best friend, and at the same time, being afraid of his rejection, of everything going wrong with the way he's interpreting things.

Is he reading too much into this? Into this chance that Dimitri might be feeling the same way?

Yet all the same, there's one thing that trumps over his fear of rejection, one thing he's certain about in this maze of confusion that is his thoughts. 

_...The certainty of not wanting to lose Dimitri ever again._

It's that certainty that prompts him to slowly wrap his arms around Dimitri, squeezing as tightly as he can as he holds him close.

* * *

Felix is not moving away. He's embracing him in return—surely even Felix couldn't possibly be oblivious enough to miss the source of Dimitri's anxiety at this point. Dimitri lightly caresses Felix's cheek, trying to ignore the nervous fluttering inside him. His fingers trail down toward his chin as Dimitri gently tries to get Felix to lift his face.

"Felix."

"Di... mitri…"

Felix meets his gaze, says his name, and all the excuses Dimitri was making to not talk about how he's feeling seem to just fall away. His heart feels like it's in his throat as he leans down until their noses brush together. Dimitri carefully watches Felix for any sign of disapproval, but all he sees is a reflection of his own longing. Whether he's imagining it or not, he can't hold back anymore when he's this close. With a shuddering breath he closes that gap, softly pressing his lips against Felix's.

* * *

_He feels like he's floating._

It feels too good to be true, too tender for Felix's reality, but whatever the case is, Dimitri is kissing him, softer than he could ever have imagined. He smiles against that kiss, returning it tenderly at first as he drinks in the euphoria of his feelings being returned. There's no doubt about it—Dimitri feels the same way, and the thought alone buoys him more than any useless speculation on his end.

But as they go on, something coils in Felix's stomach as he lifts his hands to press against Dimitri's back instead of around his waist. It silently begs for more than what they're doing that moment, and Felix finds himself parting his lips some more, though not without nipping lightly at Dimitri's lower lip—an invitation, a temptation he'll allow himself.

* * *

The moment Felix returns his kiss is indescribable. How is it that something this simple is capable of making his skin tingle and his head spin? Warmth washes over him, leaving his knees weak in its wake. He may be sweet and tender, but that's in no small part due to how overwhelmed he is with the emotional aspect, the confirmation that they feel the same way.

That little nip pierces through the haze, demands that he not neglect the physicality of the moment. Dimitri takes that invitation and then some, snaking his tongue into Felix's mouth, hungry for more. Since he can't grab Felix's back right now, he holds his hips instead, pressing against his body insistently. He can already feel himself getting hard, and though his stomach flutters knowing that Felix will know, that also makes it exciting.

Felix's moan sparks something in him, something primal. All his other worries get pushed to the side in favor of the urgent need to get closer. Each breath feels increasingly inadequate as he kisses Felix like he wants to devour him whole, and when Dimitri finds that he wants to press Felix against the wall, he doesn't stop or try to herd him toward one—instead, he simply hooks his arms under Felix's knees and holds him in place, making his way toward the linen closet.

If someone were to interrupt them, he doesn't think he'd take it well.

Once they've settled in the new location, Felix presses his lips against Dimitri's once more, demanding. But that breathless, ardent kissing can only satisfy him for so long, and soon enough, Dimitri starts trying to pin Felix against the wall. Unfortunately, that wound is still there, and while it's on the mend, it would probably reopen with what he has in mind. He lets out a brief, frustrated growl, pulling back so that he can turn Felix to face the wall instead.

There's that mark. It isn't even a bad wound, but seeing it through the dim light makes his stomach drop with dread. Dimitri is momentarily gentle again as he leans in to press a light kiss next to it, letting his hands drift to Felix's hips.

"Don't... hold back."

Felix whispers, inhaling sharply as he presses against the wall. Dimitri is more than happy to take advantage of the way Felix exposes his throat like that. He leans over, peppering the curve of his neck with small kisses, letting out a small groan of agreement.

"I'll be here... I won't go away…"

That catches Dimitri's attention in a way Felix's previous words haven't.

"Stay with me from now on," Dimitri whispers hoarsely. Dimitri doesn't come out and say it, but the depth of his affection is clear in his tone. The darker meaning behind his words remains obscured, buried beneath love and lust.

Taking a deep breath, he takes hold of his cock and slips it between Felix's thighs. One hand urges Felix to press his legs together while the other snakes around to his front, wrapping around the base of his shaft.

"...I will."

Felix's throat reverberates with need as Dimitri pushes against him, eagerly pressing his thighs around Dimitri's fullness.

"I'm yours... Dimitri."

Just like that, any trace of rational thought that remained burns away. Dimitri's entire world is reduced to the small closet they're tucked away in, and everything else just doesn't matter anymore. His reservations have left him too, leaving him unable to stop the words that spill out of him.

"I love you," he murmurs fervently against Felix's neck. Dimitri shudders with anticipation as he starts to rock his hips. His hand on Felix's cock lightly squeezes before he begins pumping it slowly, coaxing him to full hardness.

* * *

_I love you._

The words ring in his ears long after they've been said, and he can't imagine feeling any happier than he did that moment, ensconced in their own world as Dimitri rocks into him, friction sweet, burning against his thighs.

He doesn't care that people would hear him groan like this, shame forgotten as he desperately tries to roll into that contact.

He doesn't care that they'll be a mess again after this, defeating the purpose of their sojourn.

He doesn't care that there'll be a lot of explaining to do after this is over and done with.

_Dimitri loves him, just as Felix has always did._

"I…"

Felix tries to say the words right back, but Dimitri's touch leaves him breathless, the rest of his words dissolving into a moan as Dimitri continues to ply his length with attention. It's those small sounds that escape him, wanting, needing nothing but Dimitri as Felix slowly finds himself approaching his moment of release.

* * *

For now, he doesn't need to hear it back. Felix's reaction says everything all on its own, from the way he suddenly hardens in Dimitri's hand to the way he can't so much as finish what he was going to say. Dimitri whispers it again as he continues thrusting between his thighs, picking up the pace of his hand to match with the movement. He cants his head downward, desperately wishing he could steal another kiss, to share his breath, to feel every pleasured moan and sigh against his lips.

Since can't really kiss Felix properly from behind like this, Dimitri has to satisfy himself in other ways. He wraps his other arm around his slender torso, fingertips trailing upward until they reach Felix's lips. Dimitri moans as well, every bit as shameless and completely unheeding of the acoustics of the bathroom. Life is unbearably fragile, and the knowledge of just how easily he could lose Felix weighs heavily on him. It makes him all the more passionate as he seeks to connect with him in every way that he can.

Though he initially only wanted to feel Felix's breath, Felix takes it a step further and takes his fingers into his mouth, sucking on them dutifully. Goddess help him, that puts an image in his mind he hadn't thought of before, one that will most certainly haunt his dreams, though thankfully, it'll be in a far more pleasant manner than what he's become accustomed to.

"Ah—"

His thumb passes over the precome building by Felix's tip, and Dimitri shudders at the reminder of how responsive Felix is to his touch. Dimitri's heart hammers against his ribcage as he lowers his head to Felix's shoulder, trembling from the onslaught of emotion and sensation. It's simultaneously too much and nowhere near enough. His movements grow more frenetic as he keeps chasing that high, wanting to give everything he has to Felix and take him for all he's worth.

With the unforgiving pace Dimitri keeps up, it isn't long until Felix comes in Dimitri's hand, fingers curling helplessly against the wall. Dimitri's so close, and watching Felix as he succumbs is almost enough to make him come all on its own. But Felix's legs seem to turn to jelly, forcing him to press his knees inward to keep them in place for just a few more desperate thrusts. Soon enough he follows after, gasping and shaking as it washes over him in waves. Dimitri sinks to the ground and pulls Felix into his lap to try and catch his breath, unable to bring himself to care about the fact that he's getting dirty all over again on the floor. He rests his cheek on Felix's head, panting.

"We should... clean up," Felix says, his breathing heavy.

Every nerve in his body is still buzzing pleasantly, and Dimitri truly can't be bothered to move yet. He just hums his agreement, lazily reaching out to grab a towel. Not that he does much of anything with it save for laying it on Felix's lap like covering the mess up will make it disappear. He lightly strokes Felix's cheek with his clean hand—or cleaner hand, rather, since two of his fingers are still coated in saliva. The gesture earns a contented hum from Felix, who doesn't seem to mind it much.

"It can wait a moment," Dimitri says.

"I'm not too sure about that," Felix says, sighing. Yet, it comes off half-hearted, especially when he lifts his hand to keep Dimitri's hand in place, slipping his fingers in between Dimitri's into a hold of sorts.

"You're the one who didn't accept 'we don't have to worry about it right now', I think you'll survive."

Dimitri's tone is light, fond. This could have been disastrous, but since they feel the same way, he's glad that Felix didn't just let him go. Still, surely he can see why Dimitri would not want to address it while they were both nude! He chuckles to himself, continuing to stroke Felix's skin with his thumb while allowing him to hold his hand where it is.

"Can it, boar. Don't let things get into your head, now."

Dimitri just laughs again in response, still slightly breathless. He remains quiet for a few moments more, committing every detail to memory the best that he can. Only once he feels the come on his hand drying does he finally make to wipe it on the towel with a sigh.

"Very well. I suppose we should rinse off."

"About time," Felix says, trying to get to his feet then. But he hesitates, continuing:

"...You're going to have to help me up."

_How cute...!_ Dimitri hauls both himself and Felix up at the same time, keeping his thoughts on the matter to himself. Better be safe than sorry anyway, on both counts. He tries to clean himself and the wall with that towel, but there's only so much that can be done without water at this point. Hopefully, no one will be hovering out there when they step back into the baths proper—Dimitri is far past feeling any shame over how he feels about Felix at this point, but Felix seems like he still might get embarrassed.

* * *

There's only so much that a simple towel could do, and while Felix gives himself a clear of sorts, he still finds himself longing for a proper bath. Which is why he boldly opens that linen closet...

...Only to find the bath area filled with people, some of whom were sparing him and Dimitri a glance, others knowing looks and smirks.

Felix, in that moment, wishes for no more than the floor to swallow him whole as he turns positively crimson at everyone's lack of discretion. Sure, he loves Dimitri and is willing to see where things will go from this point forward, but this is not how he wanted everyone to discover things at all!

_Or ever, really._

As Felix attempts to bolt for it, Dimitri grabs hold of his wrist to keep him from dashing around—a blessing and a curse which makes Felix wonder if he could get any more red than he is that moment. Thankfully, Dimitri doesn't stop him from getting dressed and making a run for it.

_Looks like that bath is going to have to wait._

* * *

Felix doesn't linger once Dimitri lets go, immediately rushing to lock himself in his room with the intent of mulling on his next move while waiting for the bathhouse to clear so he can take a proper bath.

Alas, he isn't given much time for soul-searching, for an expected knock comes, along with a familiar voice. Taking a deep breath, he pushes himself off his chair and unlocks it, expression neutral but cheeks tinging a light pink when he sees Dimitri at his doorstep anyway.

"...Come in."

At least Dimitri has the grace to look a little sheepish about the whole thing. He nods, slipping into Felix's room. Once the door is shut behind him, he clears his throat.

"I should not have allowed myself to get so carried away."

"Yeah..."

Felix retreats back into his seat, though not without turning it to face Dimitri first. Dimitri follows after Felix, leaning on the wall closest to him.

"...But it's not like I was doing better anyway."

And he was encouraging Dimitri too! The memory causes him to bury his face into his hands, contemplating the gravity of their actions back then.

_They really did it._ Back in the bathhouse. Without a care in the world.

And somehow Felix finds that he doesn't mind doing it again. But maybe in a more private location...

"...I was a little bit afraid I would just cover it up again if we stopped," Dimitri says, "It has been on my mind for a while now, though I tried to ignore it. We have only recently become friends again, after all. I did not want to ask too much of you."

Felix dares to take a peek at Dimitri, pondering as he folds his hands instead and rests his chin on it.

"I... wasn't sure either," Felix says slowly, the admittance foreign on his tongue, "But right now, there's no doubt about it at all."

_I love you._ The words he tried to say back in the closet, but was drowned out by his moans and sighs in the heat of the moment. Felix tries to mouth them now, but without that to spur him on, he falters, embarrassed as he tears his gaze away from Dimitri, decidedly fixing it on the wall instead.

* * *

While he doesn't want to tease Felix when Felix is undoubtedly going to be subject to that already (despite Dimitri telling people not to before he left the bathhouse), as Dimitri just said, he doesn't want to ask too much of Felix. He might not force him to return that confession, but he does at least want to hear that Felix wants to continue this path. Dimitri moves off the wall, choosing to kneel in front of him instead so that he can peer directly up at him.

"...I will not resent you if you have regrets. Your friendship is important to me."

More than anything else, he just needs him by his side. As long as he can have that much, then surely...

"Don't be stupid."

With the way Dimitri kneels before Felix, it's impossible to avoid his gaze. But instead of jumping out of his skin and bolting once more, Felix is serious as he meets it, his glare intense.

"I'm... only going to say this once," Felix says, his expression softening as he exhales. "I... love you too…"

Then he promptly avoids Dimitri's gaze soon after, swallowing.

"...you idiot."

Dimitri can't quite contain himself upon hearing his response, even if it's accompanied by "you idiot" tacked on at the end. He rises up just enough to pull Felix into a tight hug, very much nearly causing him to fall out of his chair. A laugh bubbles out of him, light and carefree in a way he hasn't laughed in a long, long time.

"Then I shall have to content myself with the once. I hope you do not expect for me to do the same, though."

_How could he possibly only say it once?_ He wasn't even satisfied with the one he said immediately after the first.

"Whatever." Sighing, Felix straightens up on his feet and wraps his arms around Dimitri to steady himself, leaning into the embrace. "Do what you want, I don't care."

"I will hold you to that."

And that has Dimitri, a certified stage five clinger, getting ideas. Ideas like just moving into Felix's room full time. For now, though, he's content to hold him like this for a little while longer, drawing back after a minute or two.

"I do not know about you, but I am famished. Shall we go get something to eat?"

Or he can bring food back to Felix's room if he wants to avoid people staring and whispering for a little while longer.

"Guess so."

Felix starts towards the door, but then falters, sinking back into his seat as he presses a hand to his temple.

"...Tomorrow's going to suck."

"I can bring the food here if you like."

Not only will it spare Felix the knowing glances for a little while longer, selfishly, Dimitri wants to keep him to himself. A small part of him knows that he shouldn't indulge that desire, but the voice telling him that this is war and he should steal every moment he can is far louder.

"...I'd appreciate that," Felix says, exhaling.

And so, Dimitri nods and heads on out. Blissfully unaware of the consequences of certain actions of his, he happily loads up a couple of plates without noticing anyone who might be watching him. All the food is catered to Felix's tastes, but he gets some chamomile tea, too—it's supposed to help with sleep anyway, and he likes the scent. With his hands full, he knocks on Felix's door with the toe of his shoe.

* * *

Felix is quick to let Dimitri in, having expected him, though all the same, the stack of plates and food clearly catered towards him throws him off. He's not that famished, mind!

"...Are you serious?" Felix asks, a touch disbelieving, but at the same time, flattered as he helps Dimitri lay it out on his table, "You'd better not leave me alone to eat all of this."

"I said I was hungry, did I not?"

Felix grunts, not deigning to give that a verbal response. Dimitri does seem to be telling the truth at least, judging by the eager way he digs in as soon as he settles by a corner of the table near the wall. All that physical activity does work up an appetite.

Despite his reservations, Felix doesn't hesitate to dig in either, a lot more hungry than he let on. Between him and Dimitri, it does seem like they'd be able to finish this mountain of food.

For the moment, Felix is content to eat their meal in amenable silence, quite satisfied with the meat Dimitri had picked out. _Who knew he'd remember his favorite..._

But all the same, there's only so much of the goofy smiles that Dimitri throws in his direction that he could take. After returning it once, then giving the second one an odd look, Felix resolves to pay the rest no mind.

"...What's so funny?"

Felix blurts out by the fifth time he's failed to avoid eye contact, clearly embarrassed as he averts his gaze.

"Funny?" Dimitri schools his expression, letting out a small sigh. "I do not think anything is funny. I am just... happy, I suppose. Does it look that strange?"

"No, not at all," Felix is quick to say, "it just…"

He falters, searching for the right words to say. The last thing he'd ever be caught dead admitting is that it is a cute expression on Dimitri, but at the same time, he doesn't want to push Dimitri away either.

_Ugh, why does this have to be so complicated?_

"...takes some getting used to, I suppose," Felix says under his breath, settling for another truth of sorts. He really isn't used to all those adoring gazes, especially when eye contact is something he dislikes. But he'll have to get used to it if he is going to make this relationship with Dimitri work.

"I'll try not to stare at you too much."

"It's... fine."

Felix exhales, a compromise coming to mind.

"Just don't let me catch you."

He doesn't really want to rob Dimitri of that small pleasure. Especially when his smiles are so rare nowadays.

"It… looks nice on you," Felix says, softer, faltering as he finishes the last of his meal.

"Really?" Though Dimitri's smile becomes more subdued, it's no less genuine. "I've been told before that smiles look unnatural on me."

Dimitri casts his gaze downward, sipping his cooling cup of tea.

"...thank you."

Felix hums his appreciation, grateful as Dimitri doesn't push the topic too much. Overall, this... whatever this is, is something he has to get used to, and while a good portion of things still throw him off and leave him feeling unsettled...

...He wants to make this work. Perhaps he wouldn't readily jump into this if they weren't at war, but war had a way of making you appreciate life. Had a way of making you lean towards seizing the moment, of not dwelling on the regret of what could have been.

Felix rests his head next to Dimitri's thigh, inhaling as he takes comfort in his scent, and the mix of familiar food and tea blended into it. They'll take this one step at a time, surely. He doesn't foresee it being an easy journey, but if it's with Dimitri...

...The thought is reassuring in itself as he briefly closes his eyes, enjoying the peace that had fallen over them.

* * *

Upon feeling the warmth of Felix's head upon his thigh, Dimitri peeks down at him again through his lashes. Felix looks tranquil, which is not typically a state Dimitri sees him in unless he's asleep or wiped out after a good match. Unwilling to break the spell, he doesn't comment, contenting himself with lazily stroking his hair, still loose after the bath. If time were to stop now, he thinks he could be satisfied just with this. No more vengeance, no more war, no more royal responsibility—just the two of them,quietly sharing each other's company.

Unfortunately, nothing is that easy. He's going to have to fight if he wants more moments like this, and he won't hesitate to do it, no matter who he has to cut down.

Once his cup is completely drained, Dimitri has to concede to the passage of time whether he likes it or not. He sighs softly, lifting his hand.

"I'll take these back down."

Felix, likewise, lifts his head from where it lay, cracking it slightly as he does a small stretch.

"Yeah."

Felix rises from his seat, about to reach out for the plates—only to catch himself midway, no doubt remembering why the plates were in his room to begin with.

"...Sorry to make you do all the work," Felix says, a little sheepish as he withdraws and settles back into his seat.

"I suppose you shall just have to make it up to me."

Dimitri intends for that to sound flirtatious, but as soon as the words are out of his mouth he has deep regrets. How in the world does Sylvain spout off all that crap without wanting to crawl right into a hole and die?!

"...Whatever."

Still, the comment has Felix flushing pink anyhow, much to Dimitri's embarrassed amusement.

"...Anyway, it is late," Dimitri says, "We should get some rest. There is that meeting to attend to tomorrow."

And he's keener than ever to take back the Kingdom, and with it, more of these peaceful moments.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello here's us playing the whole love confession thing straight this time around...! Hope you all enjoyed it! <s>Apparently being a heartbeat away from going full yandere for your best friend is a good motivator for coughing out that L-word...</s>
> 
> Next update will be in a non-Dimilix POV for a change, do watch out for it! In the meantime, I'm around at [Tumblr](http://dimensionslip.tumblr.com) and[ Twitter](https://twitter.com/slip_fe3h), please feel free to natter at me about FE3H and/or Dimilix...!


End file.
